


Showman

by derryderrydown



Category: Sex Pistols (Band)
Genre: Gen, very old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-09
Updated: 2009-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble inspired by <a href="http://www.bobgruen.com/files/sexpistols/r129.html">this picture</a> on Bob Gruen's website.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showman

Sid didn't care.

Why should he care? Just because the Pistols had disintegrated around his ears, it didn't mean it was his fault.

The knife was cradled loosely in his hand.

He didn't need them. He was better than them.

The edge of the knife caressed the hair on his left arm.

They were just jealous. That was all it was. John didn't like giving up the spotlight; didn't like the audience howling for Sid, not him.

It didn't hurt when the knife slipped into his skin.

Sid could put on a show.

Sid was always putting on a show.


End file.
